<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Summer In Nevis by deflated_leaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481706">That Summer In Nevis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflated_leaf/pseuds/deflated_leaf'>deflated_leaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander and Laf are brothers, Cinnamon rolls, Death, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurricane, I'm so sorry, Idiots, It Gets Better, It's in the summer, It's on wattpad, Love, M/M, Nevis, Oblivious, Summer Vacation, This book is so bad, completed :), first fanfic, highschool au kinda, hopefully, im so sorry, it's cringy, no beta we die like men, the title i-, the writing style changes a lot, updates once a week, wait that was obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflated_leaf/pseuds/deflated_leaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens have had crushes on each other for the longest time. Will a summer in Nevis change that?</p><p>The Hamilsquad, Schuylers + Maria and Washingtons all go to vacation in Nevis for the summer before most of them leave for college. It's clear to everyone except Alex and John that they like each other. Will that change after a summer in Alex's hometown?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Francis Kinloch (1755–1826)/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds (mentioned), Maria Lewis (Reynolds)/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic. It's on Wattpad. I'm so sorry. The writing gets better towards the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Washingdad's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>It's the last day of school, and the final bell should ring any second now. My students are just talking about college and summer plans as they wait for the school year to officially be over. The graduation is next week, and I'm excited to see them all receive their diplomas.</p><p>I spot my sons, Alexander Hamilton and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette...erm- Marquis, talking to their friends. This is the only class with all of them in it. Most of the time, it's only two or three of them in the same class. There are eight of them: The Schuyler Sisters, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, my sons, and Maria Lewis, and most of them are graduating this year. Elizabeth (Eliza) Schuyler and Maria Lewis are juniors, so they're graduating next year, and Margarita (Peggy) Schuyler is a sophomore, so she's graduating in two years.</p><p>We should do something while we're all still together. I think they'll appreciate that. Where should we go? I'll let everyone know about my idea.</p><p>*RING! RING! RING!* The bell shrieks.</p><p>Everyone starts to run out of my classroom, and start screaming, but I stop them.</p><p>"Wait a moment, students." I start. "I hope you all have a relaxing, and fun summer vacation. Stay safe, and I'll see some of you again next year!"</p><p>I hear a murmur of "thank you's" before they all run out and start screaming. I begin to pack up the final thing in my classroom, when I hear a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in." I say, not looking up from packing.</p><p>"Hey, Dad. Do you mind if I stay here and go home with you. I can help pack." The voice says.</p><p>I look up and see my son, Alexander. I smile gratefully at him, and he smiles back. It took awhile, but he finally feels at home here. "Of course, son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Friendzone. That's it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this is so cringy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hammy's P.O.V</b>
</p>
<p>This is it. We just graduated high school. I'm in the car with my best friend/crush. This is it. I'm in his car, and we're driving to my place to celebrate with all our friends. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him to go on a date with me.</p>
<p>"Hey, John?" I felt my face flush. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants.</p>
<p>He hummed in response.</p>
<p>"I need to tell you something." I giggled nervously.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I-I-I...umm" I swallowed. "You see, I...I, umm"</p>
<p>"Alex, you alright?" He asked.</p>
<p>My hands and breath were shaking. I slowly nod my head and start counting in French to try and calm my nerves.</p>
<p>Slowly, my hand stop shaking, and my breath becomes normal. "I love you, John Laurens."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Alexander Hamilton." He replies. "You're my best friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>D-Did he just friend zone me? I knew he didn't like me the same way I did. I mean, who would. Who in their right mind would want to be with me? The angry little gremlin with a coffee addiction. The orphan who deserved to be beaten and abused. I can feel pressure put on my chest as tears fall down my cheek. I cover my face with my hands.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, you good, Alex?" I can feel him staring at me.</p>
<p>I tell him that I'm just tired, and he leaves me alone. Sobs start to silently leave my chest. Luckily, we reach my house and I run into my room and lock my door. I lean against the locked door and slide onto the floor. My sobs start becoming louder and louder as I curl into a ball and lay on the floor.</p>
<p>*Knock, knock, knock*</p>
<p>"Alex, what's wrong?" I hear a voice say from on the other side of the door. "Can you open the door so we can talk?"</p>
<p>I get quiet and unlock the door. I run onto my bed, and hug my knees into my chest. My arms are laying on my knees, and my head is on my arms. Slowly, the door creaks open.</p>
<p>"Son?" I hear my dad's voice call. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>I sniffle as I feel him sit next to me and pull me into a hug. "It's John."</p>
<p>I feel his grip tighten on me as he speaks. "WHAT DID HE DO TO MY BABY?! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT HIS A-"</p>
<p>"Dad!" I interrupt him and pull away from the hug. "You don't need to do that. I can handle this on my own."</p>
<p>"You sure?" He questions.</p>
<p>"Yeah." I think for a second. "Can I have another hug?"</p>
<p>"Of course, son."</p>
<p>He pulls me in for another hug. I start tearing up again, leaving dark stains on his shirt. He pats my back, and rubs it gently. Slowly we both pull away, and I start sniffling.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." I reassure him. "I'll be down in a second. Is John still here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," He answers. "He wanted to come up first, but I told him it would be best if I went in first."</p>
<p>I nodded and he left. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and washed my face to remove any evidence of my breakdown.</p>
<p>Once I get downstairs, to the living room, John asks me if I'm okay, and I respond with a simple 'I'm fine.' Soon enough, everyone gets here. The Schuylers and Maria group with John, and Laf, my brother, comes running to me with his boyfriend, Herc. They pull me into the kitchen to talk.</p>
<p>"So...DID YOU DO IT?!" They ask in unison.</p>
<p>
  <b>TurtleBoi's P.O.V</b>
</p>
<p>"I need to tell you something." My best friend/crush told me.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was this it?! Was he finally going to asked me out? Would he want to ask me out? I'm that weird gay kid with a mind of a child. The weirdo who is obsessed with turtles. Does he even like me like that? I hope so...</em>
</p>
<p>"Alex, are you alright?" He keeps stammering, and can't form a sentence.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he calmed down. "I love you, John Laurens."</p>
<p><em>WHAT DO I SAY?! DOES HE MEAN ROMANTICALLY OR LIKE AS A FRIEND?! I-I...</em> "I love you too, Alexander Hamilton." I reply. Without even thinking, I add, "You're my best friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>What if he meant romantically? What if what I just said ruined my chances with him?</em>
</p>
<p>He suddenly gets quiet, and at a red light, I stare at him and ask if he's okay. He lays his head into his hands, and says he's fine, so I leave him alone.</p>
<p>When we get to his house, he runs out of the car, and straight into his room. Immediately, I try to chase after him, but his dad stops me.</p>
<p>"ALEX!" I yell as he runs up the stairs and slams his door shut.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, son?" He asks me.</p>
<p>"H-He ran out of the car as soon as we got here. I don't know what's wrong with him. What did I do?!" I started thinking of all the things I could of done wrong.</p>
<p>"I'll go talk to him. Just sit here." He says.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah..." I sit down, and watch Mr. Wash- George walk into his room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he not wanna be friends anymore? Was it something I said? What if he hates me?!</em>
</p>
<p>I don't realize that tears were streaming down my face until water drops onto my hand. I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, and wipe my tears.</p>
<p>"He'll be down in a second. He's perfectly fine." George tells me.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" I ask as he approaches me. He responds with a simple 'I'm fine.'</p>
<p>Later, when the Schuylers get here, they all surround me for some reason.</p>
<p>"DID HE DO IT?! DID YOU SAY 'YES'?!" They all ask me at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell are they talking about?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I- *gag*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'know, i'm just gonna put some chapters together because they're short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>John's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell are they talking about?</em>
</p><p>"Okay, okay, guys, calm down!" I shout.</p><p>They all breathe in and slowly breathe out AT THE SAME TIME! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE THEY DOING THIS?! I swear these sisters <b>(let's say, Maria's their honorary sister who's also dating Peggy. I kinda forgot about her. Heh.)</b>are like magical or something.</p><p>"What do you mean 'did he do it'? Who did what?" I whisper.</p><p>"ALEX!" They whisper shout.</p><p>"I swear if you guys dared Alex to kiss Jeffershi-"</p><p>"No!" Eliza cuts me off.</p><p>"Did he ask you out yet?" Peggy squeals.</p><p>"Alex? Ask <em>me </em>of <em>all the people </em>in the world, he wants <em>me </em>out. Like on a date. <em>Me.</em> You guys aren't joking right? I'm pretty sure he would rather cut of his hand." I laugh.</p><p>Eliza, Maria, and Peggy nod aggressively, and Angelica rolls her eyes and leaves.</p><p>
  <em>Me? He likes me? They wouldn't joke about that, right? Especially Peggy. Peggy's my best friend. Like, an even better friend than Alex. She wouldn't do that. So, maybe he does like me. Maybe, he can be my boyfriend. New goal: Become Alex's boyfriend before the end of the summer.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"So...DID YOU DO IT?!"</p><p>"Um...no?" I nervously laugh.</p><p>"Bro, dude, do you know how long it took us to finally date?" My brother asks me.</p><p>"No?" I stare at the ground.</p><p>"STOP ANSWERING WITH A QUESTION!" He shouts. "Three weeks! T H R E E  WEEKS! What happened? You said you were gonna do it."</p><p>"So...I was going to, then I got really nervous and almost passed out, I'm pretty sure I got friend-zoned, and I ended up crying in my room for a while. Are you even sure he likes me like that. I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I rant.</p><p>"Wow." Herc replied.</p><p>"Let's just go. I'm done with you <em>for now, </em>mon frère." My brother sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Maria's P.O.V (because I keep forgetting her...)</b>
</p><p>"So, why didn't he ask John out?!" I whisper shout.</p><p>"If we're gonna talk about Lams, then I'm out." Laf deadpans.</p><p>"What's up with him?" I watch Laf greet his parents.</p><p>"He's just pissed because he promised he was gonna do it, but he didn't. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THAT'S HAPPENED?!" Herc exclaims.</p><p>"We really need to talk to him." Everyone nods.</p><p>
  <b>Hammy's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>I'm helping my parents, right? I look up and see my friends towering over me, and practically surrounding me.</p><p>"H-Heyyyyy" I put on a fake smile. "W-Why are y'all lookin' at me like that?"</p><p>"Why don't we all go up to your room so we can talk." Maria has a huge smile on her face, and it's making me nervous.</p><p>"Th-That's fine."</p><p>I'm leading them up the stairs and to my room. I can them whispering behind me. Right now, the fake smile on my face is stretching ear to ear, and my eye is slightly twitching.</p><p>I sit down on my bed, giggling nervously. "What do you wanna talk about?"</p><p>They all look at each other before speaking. "You and John."</p><p>Suddenly, I feel the pressure of my fake smile disappear. "Stop."</p><p>Maria, my best friend, steps out. "Alex-"</p><p>"No. I don't wanna talk about it."</p><p>"Alex, how long have you had a crush on John?" Eliza asks.</p><p>"...the first time we met. He's just so cute! His freckles, and smile, and big, bright, green eyes-"</p><p>"Exactly!" They exclaim in unison.</p><p>"Alex, that was how many years ago?" Peggy questions.</p><p>"...almost two years."</p><p>Angelica leans down to my height, puts a hand on my shoulder, and sighs. "Alex, if you two don't get together by the end of the summer, so help me, I will shove my foot up your ass." She taps my nose and walks out the door. We're all just there, wide eyed, and staring at the door.</p><p>"Y'know she's serious, right?" Eliza cuts the silence. "Once, I didn't believe her, and she threw my phone out the window. <em>And </em>the window was closed, so there was glass everywhere."</p><p>They all just shrug and leave me alone in the room.</p><p>
  <em>John must like me back then, right? Angelica said get together, not ask him out. That means he likes me, right?</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>SoN, gEt DoWn HeRe RiGhT nOw!"</p><p>I run down the stairs, and into the living room, where everyone was sitting down on the couch. "Good. Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. This summer, since most of us are going to college next year, and we will see each other less, we are going on a vacation! All of us. Let me know if you already had some stuff planned. We need to discuss this vacation. Notify your parents, okay children?"</p><p>"YES SIR!" We all screech excitedly.</p><p class="">The Schuylers and Maria step into the kitchen, John goes to my room, and Laf and Herc go to his room. I should check on Laf and Herc soon, they might start making out or something. I'm excited, this is going to be a good summer, I can feel it! Let's hope Angie doesn't have to shove her foot up my ass, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :) how ya doing?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Angry Little Gremlin's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>John came back downstairs with a sad look on his face. His lips were trembling, his hands were shaking, and his eyes were glossy.</p><p>I ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Jackie! What happened?!"</p><p>"I-I'm fine, my dad told me that I can't come on the trip. A-And h-he, he- never mind..." Tears started falling from his eyes, staining my hoodie. <b>(was he wearing a hoodie before?)</b></p><p>"Hey, It's okay, we'll figure something out." I rubbed his back and led him to the couch. "Why can't you come?"</p><p>He looks up at me and falls out of the embrace. "He didn't 'want to pay for my shit.'" He air quotes.</p><p>I guess I didn't remember there were other people in the house, because I was startled when my dad's voice started booming. "John, son, that's no problem, this trip will be paid for by Martha and me, for everyone. We all want you to come."</p><p>John started sniffling, and I brushed my hand against his wet, freckled, cheek. He closes his eyes, embracing it and smiling slightly, but Peggy ruins the moment. "Awww, you two are so cute! Definitely my OTP." I frown and everyone starts clapping, even my parents.</p><p>"Hey, do you wanna talk in my room. <em>Privately." </em>I whisper.</p><p>"Y-Yeah."</p><p>I lead him up the stairs and stare, at his brown, curly, hair bouncing up and down.</p><p>
  <em>Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. D-</em>
</p><p>I find myself in pain and faceplanted on the stairs. I look up and see John smirking slightly, trying not to laugh. "You okay, Lex?"</p><p>I can hear some scattered snickering behind me, and my nose hurts, but I just answer with, "I'm fine, Jackie." Just then, my nose starts bleeding. I don't know if it's because of how I fell, or if it's because John is so incredibly cute and hot, but it's bleeding.</p><p>I hate when my nose starts bleeding because when it starts bleeding, it doesn't drip like it's supposed too. <em>My </em>nose starts gushing out blood. It's so annoying because if I don't get a tissue or something immediately, there are no spots of blood, it's pools of blood all over my shirt and pants.</p><p>"You sure?" John smirks.</p><p>I roll my eyes and tilt my head back as I run into my room. Soon enough, Mom bursts in and throws ice packs at me, and tells me to place them on my bleeding nose. I ignore her though. I don't really know why, I guess I don't really think ice packs are going to help me.</p><p>I hear the door crack open again. John. "Hey, Lexi."</p><p>I pat a spot on my bed, so he knows to sit down. Instead of sitting, he crawls onto the other side of the bed and lays down with me, his head on my chest, and arms wrapped around my waist. This is normal for us. Ever since we met, we were really close.</p><p>"Johnnnnn" I whined.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about, hun?" He squeezes my waist, and I put my arm that isn't holding a tissue to my nose, around his precious little body.</p><p>"What was that "never mind" from earlier?"</p><p>His face drops in an instant. "Really, it was nothing, Alex."</p><p>"John-"</p><p>"No!" He pulls his body off mine and sits up.</p><p>"Please"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Johnny..."</p><p>"No, Alex."</p><p>"Johnny-"</p><p>"Fine!" He snaps. "My father said some unkind things. It was just words, I'm fine."</p><p>"I'm gonna talk to him-"</p><p>"No. Stop. You'll only make it worse." He lays back down.</p><p>"What's <em>it</em>, Jackie?"</p><p>He doesn't answer, so I leave him alone, for now.</p><p>Ten minutes later, my nose stops bleeding, and we head downstairs to hang out with everyone.</p><p>
  <b>There's a lot of POV switches</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TurtleBoi's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"Shit!" I said jumping off Alex's bed. We were gonna play truth or dare, but I guess not. It's for the better though. Knowing Laf and Herc, they'd make me do something incredibly stupid or embarrassing in front of Alex. I don't want Alex to think I'm annoying or weird. I don't wanna ruin the perfect friendship I have with him.</p><p>"Language." Martha scolded as I sprinted down the stairs. I tripped on the last step, and almost fell flat on my face. "Sweetie, where you going?"</p><p>I got up, took my sweater from the couch, made sure I had my wallet, phone, and keys before I slipped my shoes on. "Sorry, Martha." I sighed. "I really need to get home, my dad's probably looking for me, and I'm staying out <em>way </em>too late. God, he's gonna kill me."</p><p>I walked to the kitchen, to say goodbye to the Washingtons before heading back up to Alex's room. "Guys I'm really sorry to leave right now, but I gotta go, bye."</p><p>I was almost out of the house, but Peggy grabbed my wrist and tugged it gently. "What do you want, Pegs?"</p><p>"Johnny! We're gonna miss you! Goodbye! Farewell! Safe travels, my dearest, Johnathan!" Peggy shouted as I began walking out the door.</p><p>"Bye, PegLeg!"</p><p>"Byeeeeeee!"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Dad, I'm really so-"</p><p>"Where the hell have you been!" My dad shouted at me. "You're over an hour past curfew!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just lost track of-"</p><p>"What?!" He interrupted again. "Lost track of time?! Don't give me that crap! Where have you been?"</p><p>I took a deep breath to stop myself from losing my temper. "I was at the Washingtons with my friends. You can call them if you want."</p><p>"Y'know what?! Maybe I will! Go up to your room <em>now. </em>Don't think we're done talking about this, though."</p><p>
  <b>Hammy's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"He went back to his place, right?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, Dear. You know how his father gets. He's probably gonna call-" Mom was cut off by her phone ringing. "Perfect timing."</p><p>"Hello?" She answered. I couldn't hear the other voice, just Mom.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes, he was here."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"He's a good kid."</p><p>"Alright. Bye."</p><p>Mom hung up, I gave her a hug, just because, and she kissed my forehead.</p><p>"Can everyone sleepover tonight?" I pulled out of the hug.</p><p>She patted my leg and walked away. "Of course, Dear. Don't stay up too late."</p><p>We ended up talking and playing until 3 am. Maria slept with me because she's my best friend, Liza and Peggy shared the guest room, Herc shared with Laf, and Angie took our pullout couch.</p><p>
  <b>TurtleBoi's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>I was laying on my bed before my father came in. My stomach was churning, and I felt like I was going to throw up.</p><p>
  <em>What would he do to me?</em>
</p><p>"John." My father called.</p><p>I hummed in response.</p><p>"Answer me." He commanded.</p><p>"Yes, Dad?"</p><p>"That's better." He grumbled.</p><p>I was getting nervous. He always got really mad at me for disobeying him.</p><p>"Johnathan, I need to ask you something." He said.</p><p>I swallowed. "Y-Yeah?"</p><p>"Don't stutter." He raised his voice a little, and it was scaring me. Dad was a little violent when he was drunk, but I could tell he was completely sober. "You've been staying out late more often. Where do you go?"</p><p>"The Washingtons," I answered.</p><p>"The Washingtons?! Every time?!" He shouted. I just nodded. "DO YOU NOT APPRECIATE EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU?! Every time YOU COME HOME YOU ALWAYS SAY 'OH DON'T WORRY, I ALREADY ATE.' I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BOTHER TO APPRECIATE IT! YOU DON'T PAY ME RENT, YOU DON'T PAY FOR YOUR MEALS, IF YOU LOVE HANGING OUT WITH THEM SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LIVE THERE! HUH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT TO PAY FOR YOUR PART OF THE TRIP! YOU DON'T CARE!"</p><p>"Dad, I-"</p><p>"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He cut me off and he smacked my face. It was different this time, though. Other times, it was a stupid mistake my alcoholic dad made when he was drunk. He wasn't drunk today. He was very sober. I felt tears threatening to come out, making my vision blurry. "You're such a baby. If you were any more of a disappointment, I'd kick you out. You're lucky." He slammed the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>My father doesn't love me. My own father.</em>
</p><p>His words rung in my head. "If you were any more of a disappointment, I'd kick you out."</p><p>
  <em>Oops, I'm gay.</em>
</p><p>My tears came flooding down. I needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen.</p><p><b>Freckles: </b>R u awake? If you aren't it's fine, and if u r, u don't have to answer either. I don't wanna annoy u.</p><p>I sigh. They're probably doing something fun, and I'm just interrupting.</p><p>
  <b>Hammy's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>It was hard to sleep for some reason. Something felt missing. Suddenly, I heard my phone ping, and as soon as I read the message, I felt better.</p><p><b>Freckles: </b>R u awake? If you aren't it's fine, and if u r, u don't have to answer either. I don't wanna annoy u.</p><p><b>AngryGremlin: </b>lol</p><p><b>Freckles: </b>???????????</p><p><b>AngryGremlin: </b>the fact that you think you could be annoying</p><p><b>AngryGremlin: </b>and you think that I sleep</p><p><b>AngryGremlin: </b>can I call you</p><p>Almost immediately, I get a FaceTime request from John, and I quickly run into my bathroom.</p><p>"Hi," John says while smiling. He had one of those perfect contagious smiles that would make anyone feel happy. He probably got it from Peggy.</p><p>"Hi," I responded. As I smiled back, his splattered freckles seemed to light up.</p><p>I zoned out for a moment, staring at the freckled boy's perfect face when I noticed something. Before I could say anything, he starts. "What's that noise?"</p><p>I focus, waiting for the noise to come, and when it does, I drop my phone and race into my brother's room. "What the hell, Laf?!"</p><p>I turn on the lights, and Laf jumps up. "W-What are you doing here, Alex?!"</p><p>"Again?! You guys couldn't wait until you were alone?"</p><p>"W-We thought e-everyone was sleeping!" He stammers. I turn to Herc, and he just rubs his neck and shrugs.</p><p>"Okay, that's it. I'm getting my sleeping bag, and sleeping on your floor." I grumble. Laf opens his mouth, but I quickly cut him off. "No. You can't stop me, cause I can just tell Mom and Dad about this."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The next morning, everyone agreed that we should invite John over, so we could discuss our trip. We have one of those locks where there's a number code, so when I heard the door unlock, I got up to greet him, but Peggy beat me to it.</p><p>After brunch, we all sat down together to plan out our vacation, but John said something that had startled us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all are having an amazing day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd Person</b>
</p><p>"I-I don't really wanna go on the trip..." John lied. He did want to go on the trip.</p><p>He wanted to spend time with his friends, he really did, but he didn't want to worsen the relationship he had with his father. It was terrible already.</p><p>"A-Are you sure, Johnny?" Peggy asks him.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>John could feel the tears threatening to spill out. "I'm just gonna go..."</p><p>John walked out the door, and onto the street, right beside the sidewalk.</p><p><em>The summer without all of my friends.</em> He thought. <em>At least we're all going to the same college. I wonder when Dad takes that away too.</em></p><p>"John." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.</p><p>The boy turned around to see George running towards him. "I'll drive you home."</p><p>John smiled and nodded.</p><p>"So, what's wrong?" George asks.</p><p>John was surprised. Usually, he was pretty good at concealing his disappointment and sadness. He'd skipped out on events before.</p><p>
  <em>Nobody needs to know...</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Nothing, I'm fine." He replied as a fake smile strained his face.</p><p>
  <em>Straighten the spine, smile for the neighbors, everything's fine, everything's cool...</em>
</p><p>The Washingtons gave John a weird feeling. It was a feeling that John only felt with his mom. And it only felt stronger once she passed away.</p><p>Ever since John had met the Washingtons, they had been there for him. Especially after his mother's death.</p><p>Before John could retreat to his room, George pulled him into a hug. "You're not, son."</p><p>John attempted to respond, but a sob unintentionally escaped from his chest. "I-I'm really not..."</p><p>George closed the front door and sat on a nearby bench. While rubbing the boy's back, he whispered, "Let it all out."</p><p>After a few minutes, he calmed down, and George asked the typical questions like, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" John answered those questions vaguely, but there was one that he couldn't seem to answer.</p><p>"C-Can you repeat the question?" He asked, even though he heard the question very clearly.</p><p>"What made you decide not to go on the trip?" George repeated.</p><p>John didn't know what to say. He knew if he avoided the question, George would be even more suspicious. He knew George would figure it out eventually, but he didn't want anyone to know about what had been happening.</p><p><em>It would probably only get worse</em>.</p><p>"No comment?" He tried to avoid the question.</p><p>"You sure?" George knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to force the boy. "I don't wanna force you to say anything, but I can tell there's something wrong."</p><p>"Don't tell anyone. Don't do anything."</p><p>The man nodded but was suspicious. He was like the boy's father.</p><p>George didn't know Mr. Laurens very well, they had only met a few times when John was being picked up or dropped off. Something seemed off about him, though.</p><p>"I don't want to upset my father." John paused. "He's a little...harsh when he's upset."</p><p>"How?" The man started rubbing the boy's back comfortingly.</p><p>"He said I was ungrateful, and he yelled at me, and he said that he didn't want to pay for my part of the trip."</p><p>"We already said that-"</p><p>"I know." John interrupted. "I just really don't want to upset him."</p><p>"How about I stay with you until your father get's back, and I'll talk to him." George offered.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" A voice shouted.</p><p>John assumed it was his dad and was correct.</p><p>John crept downstairs and peeked behind one of the walls in the kitchen, so he could see what was going on.</p><p>"Who are you, and what the <em>hell </em>are you doing in my house?!" Mr. Laurens shouted again.</p><p>"Sir, if you could just let me explain-"</p><p>"No! Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Mr. Laurens repeated, cutting off George.</p><p>"George Washington. My name is George Washington, and I was dropping off your son." George sighed when Mr. Laurens calmed down. "I actually wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"We can talk in my office."</p><p>
  <b>TurtleBoi's POV</b>
</p><p>Long story short, my dad let me go on the trip. There was a lot of yelling, but I'm here.</p><p>We decided to go to Charlestown, Nevis, Alex's hometown, since he hadn't been there since...I don't really know, actually. I was told he immigrated here about two years ago.</p><p>When Alex mentioned Nevis last week, he said: "It's the single greatest little place in the Caribbean!"</p><p>We'll have to see, Alex.</p><p>"At least you won't bother me if you're there." My dad muttered.</p><p>I brushed off the comment and ran over to Maria and the Schuylers. "Heyyyy!"</p><p>"JOHNNY!" Peggy screeched.</p><p>She ran up to me and squeezed me. That girl may be the smallest person I've ever met, but she's also the strongest, the craziest, and the loudest. I swear she's more hyper than Alex on 5-hour energy and coffee at 3 am. That's saying something.</p><p>I try to say: "Great, but I can't breathe." But it comes out as: "G-Gr...eat...can't...bre-breathe."</p><p>"You're fine, Nina. Stop overreacting!" She laughs and squeezes me tighter. Soon, I start coughing, and she lets go.</p><p>"Yup. Definitely overreacting, Pegs." I cough more and laugh.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, and I go to hug the rest of the girls. When I get to Maria, I whisper in her ear. "Control your girlfriend."</p><p>Maria laughs, and Peggy looks up at her, expecting her to explain. She shook her head, and Peggy pouted.</p><p>After a few minutes of frustration, Peggy had enough. She grabbed my hand, and gripped it, slowly increasing the pain.</p><p>"Tell me, or John's hand gets it, Ria!"</p><p>"You wouldn't do that. I know you Pegs, you wouldn't break your best friend's hand." Maria pointed out.</p><p>"Watch me I'll-"</p><p>Peggy got cut off by Alex, Laf, Herc, and the Washingtons joining us.</p><p>"Thank you." I embraced Alex in a hug. "You were just in time. PegLeg was about to break my hand."</p><p>"I'd like to see that." He pet Peggy's head. "She's so cute, innocent, and smol!"</p><p>"I'm like two and a half inches shorter than you, bitch." She snapped. "I can- and will- stomp your kneecaps backward."</p><p>Peggy grabbed Alex by the wrist, pulled it off her head, and punched him in the stomach.</p><p>Alex yelped in pain, leaned on the wall, and gripped his stomach. His face was scrunched up, and his eyes were screwed shut, but he was still the cutest thing I have ever seen. Peggy just smiled innocently and said: "Oh my god, Alex! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Peggy giggled, and Alex flipped her off.</p><p>After a few minutes, Alex could stand, and we began the journey to the plane.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Alright, the plane to Charlestown, Nevis, will begin boarding now." The loudspeaker announced.</p><p>We were still in bag check, but luckily, the gate wasn't too far away.</p><p>Everyone grabbed their items and stuffed them in their suitcases and backpacks before we ran off to the gate.</p><p>"We..." Alex gasped for more air. "...made it!"</p><p>"You good, bro?" Laf asked him.</p><p>Alex gave him a thumbs-up and turned around to get on the plane.</p><p>Our seats were pretty spread out, but Angelica and Eliza sat together, the Washingtons sat together, Alex sat with Maria, Laf sat with Herc, and I sat with Peggy.</p><p>Alex and Maria were the closest to us, and I saw Alex pulling out his laptop, and typing furiously. Of course. We're on summer break, and he's still writing like he's running out of time. That beautiful boy is non-stop.</p><p>I turned my head and saw Peggy leaning on my arm, and taking a nap. I don't blame her, it's a five-hour flight, and it's only seven in the morning.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Pegs." I shook her shoulder, in hopes that I would wake her up. When she didn't, I squeezed her shoulder, and she instantly sat up straight.</p><p>"Ow! That hurt!" She complained.</p><p>"We're here, PegLeg."</p><p>Her face instantly lit up, making it impossible to tell she was asleep ten seconds ago.</p><p>We stepped off the plane and met up with everyone at the baggage claim. Pegs and I were the last ones there because she 'needed' and iced coffee. She was already pretty hyper, so I was confused.</p><p>"Like I said, TurtleBoi, if I don't have coffee-"</p><p>"Finally!" Eliza exclaimed. "Y'all took forever! We already got your bags."</p><p>We rented two cars. I rode with Maria and the Schuylers, and everyone else rode with George and Martha.</p><p>The hotel was nice, and we got two rooms as well. Martha shared a room with the rest of the girls, and George was with us boys.</p><p>"You were right, Alex." I sighed. "This might just be the single greatest little place in the Caribbean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gasp* aww look at you! you’re so pretty :) good [insert time] i love you &lt;3</p><p>Go drink water and eat something</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd Person</b>
</p><p>The group spent the next couple of hours unpacking, and resting, and relaxing. The Washingtons explored the beach while Peggy took another nap. Maria and the other Schuylers took pictures of the window view for Instagram, Laf was doing his hair, Herc was sketching a summer outfit, and Alex and John were both reading. Alex looked up from his book when John started laughing and wheezing.</p><p>"John...what are you reading?"</p><p>"I-I, um, a book?"</p><p>John was sweating buckets. He didn't want anyone else to know about his strange hobby. Lots of people thought it was weird and disturbing. John didn't want Alex or any of his friends to view him that way.</p><p>"About?" Alex moved his hands while talking to show he needed elaboration.</p><p>"It's not that interesting anyway!" John squeaked.</p><p>"You were literally crying from laughter, John. What? Was it some weird and extremely gay fanfic about that musical we all love?" The small man laughed at his crazy theory, while John stayed silent and played with his shirt. "Wait- Actually?"</p><p>John nodded, and Maria burst into the room. "Wassup, my dudes!"</p><p>"Ria! Laf! Herc! Did you know John reads some gay shit about the founding fathers?"</p><p>Maria started cackling and slapped Alex's knee. "Did-Did <em>I </em>know? Ha! Good one! Peggy and I were the ones who showed Johnny that sin. And we met at an after school fanfic club! Judge us if you want, some of that stuff is really good."</p><p>"I'm a sucker for gay shit. Show me a good one!" Laf said, and the other boys agreed.</p><p>John was relieved. No one thought he was weird and had problems. "Ooh! Ria! What's that one called? The one with-with- you know..."</p><p>"Oh! Um...<em>that </em>one!"</p><p>"Are y'all okay? What are you talking about?" Herc questioned.</p><p>"Okay, I'm warning you now, I'm about to change your life. It's not really changing your life positively, but if you're up for it, download this app." Ria showed everyone an app on her phone. "Make an account, and search up: *insert book name bc I don't know what to call it.*"</p><p>Before the Washingtons returned, all they did was read gay fanfics. Angelica and Eliza came over and started reading with them. They laughed, they cried and made lots of mistakes that they promised never to speak of ever again.</p><p>"Okay, boys, what-"</p><p>Mr. Washington stopped himself when he saw the kids crying. Angelica was holding Eliza, Maria was hugging John, and Laf and Herc were cuddling. Alex was pacing in front of the mess of tissues on the ground, muttering curses to himself as tears fell from his eyes. Mr. Washington stood there staring at the group before calling his wife.</p><p>"What's wrong, Dears?" She cooed.</p><p>"He-He died! Lin fucking DIED!" John cried.</p><p>Mrs. Washington responded with something that was a reference to the book, and everyone started sobbing.</p><p>"Just breathe. Breathe, children."</p><p>Everyone snapped out of their sad state and started screaming 'Breathe' from 'In the Heights'.</p><p>"W-What's wrong with them, Martha! It's frightening me!" Mr. Washington yelped.</p><p>"I don't know. Let's leave them alone for a while. Give them some space. Come, let's check on Peggy."</p><p>By the time dinner rolled around, Peggy was awake, and the rest of them calmed down. Dinner was silent though. They ordered some food and ate in the boy's room.</p><p>"What's wrong with their faces?" Peggy asked Mrs. Washington.</p><p>"I don't know...we came back from the beach, and they were all crying. John said something about a Lin?"</p><p>Peggy's eyes widened when she realized what had happened. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and comforted the others. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Words fail to describe the amount of emotion you all just experienced. Why did you decide to read <em>that </em>one?"</p><p>"It was John's and Ria's idea," Alex responded.</p><p>The Washingtons got up and left. The energy in the room confused them, and it was annoying. New trends and other stuff that the younger generation did was hard to understand for the aging couple. They hoped the next few days would be different and better. Little did they know, it would only get worse.</p><p>
  <b>Alex POV</b>
</p><p>It's raining. Luckily for me, not very hard, but the sound of the rain makes me uncomfortable.</p><p>"It's just a little water, it won't kill you. Are you really scared of something that sounds like someone taking a piss?" You're probably thinking.</p><p>Sure, rain can sound like someone peeing, but there's some difference, and I can tell. Rain the sound of rain echoes around you for hours, while someone peeing is a less than twenty seconds background noise you can barely hear unless you're looking for it. You also don't understand what goes through my head. You don't know what I've been through, how I think.</p><p>Because of my issues, I'm in the hotel room trying to write so I can get my mind off of the rain. Everyone else is swimming in the hotel pool because apparently, "It's refreshing to swim while it's raining! Especially in humid weather." I don't really enjoy swimming either. I mean, I <em>can </em>swim, I just don't get why people would want to walk in pee. Or, partake in something that can make you wind up dead. It's so easy to just slip into a body of water, and drown. No one's there to save you. You can't cry out for help.</p><p>I end up putting on headphones and blasting 'Sincerely, Me' <b>(that song has been stuck in my head for a week.) </b>because it starts pouring harder and harder.</p><p>
  <em>Stop pulling a Nina (panicking) and just breathe.</em>
</p><p>I sit cross-legged on the bed and close my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>In...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Out</em>
</p><p>Eventually, it stops raining, so I decide to join the rest of the group.</p><p>
  <b>Annoying Group Chat</b>
</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton</b><b>: </b>Where are you guys?</p><p><b>ThatCrazyYellowBitch:</b> HAMMY!!!!!!</p><p><b>ThatBlueCinnamonRoll: </b>We're at the other pool</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton</b><b>: </b>Thanks, Liza!</p><p>I shut off my phone and slip-on swimming shorts and a t-shirt before meeting them at the pool. The walk is nice and peaceful. The smell of rain lingers in the air, but I don't mind it. It's very relaxing. The wind blows through my hair (which is let down) and into my face, there's a faint rainbow in the sky, today is going to be a beautiful freakin day.</p><p>"Ham Man!" Maria shrieks and embraces me into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, girl!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh! You have to see John. He looks so hot right now." She pointed in his direction, and I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. "Go get yo mans!"</p><p>Maria pulled me into the water, but I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was walking in chlorine and piss. All I could see was John's beautiful toned body. Oh god, he was so gorgeous. Maria pushed me towards John, but since we were in the water, I ended up falling face-first into the water. <em>That </em>certainly snapped me out of my trance.</p><p>The water was only 3 1/2 feet high, so I got back up without almost dying. I snapped a glare at Maria, who was laughing her ass off. John turned to me and was trying not to laugh, but he asked me if I was okay. He also brushed the wet hair out of my face and smiled. It was the cutest thing ever! Maybe, I should pull my hair out more often. We were staring into each other's eyes, and I was just about to take a chance and kiss him, but Laf and Herc ruined the moment.</p><p>"YO!" They yelled. "Stop eye-fucking!"</p><p>I instantly turned away from John as my face began flushing. I swam towards the two boys and pulled my brother underwater.</p><p>He screamed for help, which ended with me being tackled in the water by Herc. For some reason, he thought it would be funny to push me into the water, and leave me there for fifteen seconds. He got to leave me in the water for about seven seconds because I started kicking him in the chest. He's pretty buff, but I didn't kick him hard. I guess it was annoying though.</p><p>When Herc released me, I got out of the water and walked over to Maria and Peggy. I was gonna sit down on a chair, but then I remembered that I didn't bring a towel.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. I'm freezing.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, do you guys know where the towels-"</p><p>I was cut off when John appeared behind me and wrapped his towel around my body. We sat down on a chair, and since I was cold, he put my arms around me and held me close. Not gonna lie, John gives really good hugs. Like, he's so warm! I closed my eyes to lean back on John but stopped when I heard phones pinging. I grabbed my phone, unlocked it, and saw pictures of me falling in the pool, and cuddling with John.</p><p>
  <b>Miss Maria Lewis</b>
</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton: </b>Why'd you send that!</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton: </b>hdjsd djsndjdkdbdkd</p><p><b>Miss Maria Lewis: </b>Whatever do you mean ham</p><p>
  <b>Miss Maria Lewis: [insert picture of Lams cuddling]</b>
</p><p><b>Miss Maria Lewis: </b>🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton: </b>STOP!</p><p>I would never admit it, but I loved the picture Maria took. It was well captured. Everything about it was perfect. I secretly saved the picture and changed it to my wallpaper. Every time I look at my phone, I can pretend that boy is mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>John POV</b>
</p><p>   Okay, but Alex with his hair down, is so adorable. He's always adorable, but it's like...more adorable? He should leave it down more often.</p><p>   I don't know how I had the confidence to do it, but I'm cuddling Alex. I don't know what happened either, but all that matters is that he's in my arms, and it doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon. Hopefully, he'll figure out that I like him. I'm making it obvious, right? Somehow, I managed to get him in my arms.</p><p>   New goal: Make it insanely obvious that I have a massive crush on Alex.</p><p><em>   Deep breaths, Laurens.</em> Okay, I got this. Just flirt. It can't be that hard.</p><p>   "Aleeeeeeeex." I start poking his arm but get no response. "Aleeeeeeeex."</p><p>   I look down and see that he's asleep. <em>What do I do now? </em>I look at him again. Oh my god. He's so cute. <em>Focus, Laurens. </em>Okay, I just need to move without waking him up. It's summer, and he still hasn't taken a break.</p><p>    Slowly, I start slipping away from that adorable, tiny human, but I don't get far, because somehow he senses me leaving, and hugs me tighter while pulling me back in. <em>Maybe, I can just ask for help? No. They would just tease me...who else? Oh! Martha.</em></p><p>
  <b>Washingmom</b>
</p><p><b>Turtles.: </b>Help<b>.</b></p><p><b>Washingmom: </b>What's wrong, Dear?</p><p>
  <b>Turtles.: [insert selfie of Alex sleeping on John]</b>
</p><p>   I see the bubble thing that shows someone is typing and start having hope. Then, it suddenly disappeared. <em>Come on! Nooooo!</em></p><p>   I set my phone down, and see Meggy taking pictures. Again. <em>Okay, maybe, just </em>maybe <em>they won't send these ones to every social media site, and to everyone- and I'm wrong. Couldn't they have just sent the picture to me, and be done?</em></p><p>   "Hey, Johnny." Maria greets, smiling uncontrollably. "What's a, what's going on here?"</p><p>   "Yeah, yeah, help me, Ria." I groan.</p><p>   She turns to Peggy and mouths, 'Should we?' The yellow girl shakes her head, and they walk off, leaving me helpless in more ways than one.</p><p>
  <b>Alex POV</b>
</p><p>   My eyes flutter open, and I scan over my surroundings. I see the pool, the beach, John holding me, Mom and Dad getting food- wait. The memories of a few hours ago kick back in, and I smile. John has one arm wrapped around me, and the other latched onto his phone. He still thinks that I'm asleep, so I snuggle up against him. He can't blame me for my actions while I'm 'sleeping.' Maybe, I just like comfort. He'll never know. I can feel him staring at me, so I shut my eyes.</p><p>He sighs. "I love you, Lex. I wish you knew that." John pulls me closer to his chest. "I wish we were a thing. I wish I could tell you..." He starts softly singing 'If I Could Tell Her,' but changes the pronouns. His voice is so beautiful. He should sing more often. Halfway through the song, he gets interrupted by Laf.</p><p>"I'll make you a deal, if you promise to tell mon petit lion how you feel, I'll get him off." Laf starts laughing. "Y'know, Mom showed me the text you sent her. I didn't think she could be that savage. But, after Meggy posted those new pictures, I figured I would come to help you out."</p><p>
  <em>What pictures? Did Ria- she did, didn't she...</em>
</p><p>John paused to think for a second before answering. "As much as I love your brother, it's been two hours, so get him off me."</p><p>Laf grabs me very easily and swings me over his shoulder. Due to that being a very harsh motion, I pretend to wake up. I start pounding my fists into his back so he can put me down. While carrying me down, he whispers in my ear. "I know you were awake. You're very welcome, mon petit lion."</p><p>
  <em>So John does like me...</em>
</p><p>I make a plan to tell John how <em>I </em>feel tomorrow. It's gonna be perfect! We'll go explore the town tomorrow, and we'll go eat, and while we're all waiting for our food, I'll tell him. Perfect! Nothing's gonna get in my way!</p><p>
  <b>Alex POV</b>
</p><p><em>Okay, I'm really doing this. </em>I tell myself.<em> I'm not gonna fuck up this time. Let's go.</em></p><p>I told everyone- except John, of course- about my plan, and now, we're getting ready to head out. I'm gonna give everyone a tour of my old neighborhood!</p><p>
  <em>   We walk behind everyone else, as we make our way towards my favorite diner. When I found out they had already rebuilt it, I was ecstatic. I had so many wonderful memories there. Maybe, I could make some more?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I start blushing as his hand brushes against mine. Nervously, I grab his hand and intertwine in mind. It fits and feels perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before we enter the diner, I lead John to a bench on the porch. He sits down and stares intently into my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is it. There's no going back now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"John..." I stop to take a deep breath. "Ever since the first time I set my eyes on the beauty that is you, I've finally been speechless. You're one of the most perfect human beings I've ever met, and I'm grateful for that. I absolutely adore you, and I've been holding this in since the week after we met." I take his hands and kneel on the ground. "Johnathan Henry Laurens, I really really like- no- love you. Will you go out with me tomorrow and be my boyfriend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He eagerly nodded pulled me into a sweet hug. Walk into the diner, smiling as we sat down in one of the booths. I informed everyone that my plan had worked, and in less than one minute, everyone had a minimum of ten notifications from Peggy spreading the news everywhere. Pretty sure she has literally every social media site ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   As we ate, I couldn't help but think about the moments that just happened. John-fucking-Laurens is my boyfriend. Oh my god. I have a boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>   I smile at my daydream. This is going to be perfect. I'm gonna make this perfect.</p><p>We pile into the cars, and I lean my head against his shoulder. He tenses up and stays still. Soon enough, he relaxes and starts petting my head. Then, I start purring like a cat.</p><p><em>   What the hell was that?! </em>I scold myself.</p><p>   "What the hell, man!" Herc laughs. "Why?"</p><p>   Suddenly, John shoots up. "Shoot. Sorry, I forgot my phone in the room."</p><p>   Dad nodded, and John bolted out of the car. He took longer than expected, and when he did, he was nervous for a split second. You could barely notice it, but after stalking someone for over a year, you tend to notice the little things.</p><p>   "Do you mind if I bring a friend?" He asks hesitantly.</p><p>   "I'm sure that's fine. Just tell the others." Dad responds.</p><p>   <em>It's just a friend, it'll be fine. We have a plan. The plan will work perfectly.</em></p><p>Soon enough, the car stopped and we got out. I decided to confess to John early, so I let everyone get ahead of John and me before leading him to a bench. We sit down, and I take a breath to prepare my speech.</p><p>"Alex?" John asks. I hum in response. He gets nervous again, so he starts to play with his shirt. "Can...Can I tell you something?"</p><p>
  <em>   Eeeeeee! Is this it! Is he gonna confess?! Ah!</em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Calm down, Lex.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>Why, and who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Unimportant. Just, maybe, don't get your hopes up?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>   "Alex!" He snapped, bringing me back.</p><p>   "Oh yeah. Sorry. What?"</p><p>   "Alex, um, that 'friend' I invited isn't a friend. He- We bumped into each other when I was running to the room, and we, um, uh, wanted to try again. So, what I'm trying to say is...um, I have a boyfriend." My heart dropped.</p><p>   <b><em>I tried to tell you.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>I...</em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Sorry, not sorry...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I don't know what I was feeling or why I was feeling it. All I know is that my chest was stinging and I felt numb. I just felt empty for a second. I shouldn't be mad. We weren't even dating or anything like that. I'm allowed to be sad though, right? So he has a boyfriend! Who cares?! No one cares! I-I don't care!</p><p>
  <em>WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH?!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Okay, now I kinda feel bad...</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b><em>I can't cry. Not in front of </em>him.</p><p>You only know you love him when you let him go...so you let him go...</p><p>
  <em>I'm perfectly fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as he's happy, I'm happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want is him to be happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry, things might get better.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>You think so?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No, not really. I know what happens. I'm literally looking at your life plan right now. It doesn't really get better.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>As long as he's happy, I'm happy. </em>I remind myself. That doesn't stop me from sinking lower and lower into what I feel like is a void, though.</p><p><b></b>I managed to plaster a fake smile on my face. "That's great, John. I'm...I'm so happy for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was about to grab his phone from the nightstand when he heard someone whispering his name. He didn't know where it was coming from, but as he got closer to the bathroom, the whispering got louder.</p><p>Obviously, he was scared. Who wouldn't be, though? Some random person who shouldn't have access to the room that you're in is creepily whispering your name.</p><p>John grabbed one of Maria's heeled boots and slowly opened the door. When he crept inside and didn't see anything in front of him, he swiftly turned around. Once again, there was nothing to be found. The moment John finally put his guard down and lowered the heeled boot, he was pinned to the wall.</p><p>"Hey, baby~," They whispered in his ear. John wasn't facing them, so he couldn't see who it was. "I missed you. Why don't you come over later, and," They released their grip on John so he could see the person's face. "We could have some fun~"</p><p>"H-How did you find me?!" The person was Francis Kinloch. John's ex-boyfriend.</p><p>He thought that Francis had died. He was wrong, apparently. He thought he had cut off all the ties he had to Francis. He was wrong.</p><p>"Aw, is Johnny scared?" Francis laughed.</p><p>John tried to push the older man off him, but nothing was working. "Get off!"</p><p>"Fine." Francis picked up the smaller male and dropped him on a nearby bed. "You see, Jack, I need you. I know you missed me. I know you still love me."</p><p>"What?! No!"</p><p>"Hm, you're lying." Francis walked over and lifted John's chin. He placed his cracked lips on the smaller man's. John was definitely not expecting that. He also wasn't expecting himself to return the gesture. "See."</p><p>"I'm not going to date you again."</p><p>"Suit yourself. Lemme just..." Francis pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Your dad still has the same number, right?"</p><p>"Ye- what are you doing?" John rushed to the older man's side.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just, ya know, sending a picture of us to your dad."</p><p>"No! Stop! I'm not out yet!" John yelled.</p><p>"Oh, I know. He'll kick you out, and you can live with me. Hm, but if we do that, I'll have to get rid of everyone else too. Y'all are too close." Francis gave John an evil smirk. "Or, I don't have to do that, and you can go on a date with me."</p><p>"I can't. And I have to go, people are expecting me."</p><p>   "Okay, bring me."</p><p>   "F-Fine."</p><p>   "Yay!" Francis cheered. "Text me where y'all are gonna meet. I'll see you later, babe."</p><p>The two left the room, John to the Washingtons' rental car, and Francis to his rental car. Francis smirked when he received an address from John. His plan was starting to fall in place. He would have John all to himself again. John would have no friends to help him. They would all hate him. It was perfect.</p><p>"That's great, John. I'm...I'm so happy for you." Alexander lied.</p><p>   John could hear and see the sadness in his best friend. He couldn't bear to see his friend in a state like this. He wanted to embrace Alexander in a comforting hug. He wanted to confess <em>everything </em>to him. But he couldn't. It would ruin everything and everyone he loved.</p><p>   "Yeah," John responded.</p><p>   The two got up from the bench, and catch up to everyone else. Alexander showed everyone around the small island. It was wonderful and beautiful. The tour lasted hours, but no one was complaining. At night, Nevis was magical. Lights were hanging everywhere. The lights twinkled against the ocean and moonlight, making the island seem like something out of a dream. The tour was so wonderful, John almost forgot about his 'friend.' Keyword: Almost.</p><p>   "Hey, Babe? Don't we have something to share?" The 'friend' whispered as they sat down in a diner booth.</p><p>   John quickly nodded, not wanting to disappoint. "Um, I have something to tell everyone." His eyes darted around the booth. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alexander turning his attention to some other thing. The sight almost brought him to tears. "Guys, this is Francis Kinloch. He's my...boyfriend."</p><p>   That word made John's mouth feel disgusting. Francis was definitely not someone who could be boyfriend material. He was only filled with lust, not love. The only thing John wanted was to move on from Francis and completely forget about his existence and everything else that happened. But of course, just as he was about to, life decided to bring him back and ruin everything.</p><p>"This isn't a prank or anything, right?" Peggy asked, earning a blow to the stomach.</p><p>"Nope!" Francis answers, popping the 'p.' He leaned in, and pecked John's check.</p><p>Peggy put on a smile before running to the door. "GODDAMN IT, LAURENS! YOU RUINED MY OTP!" Her sisters ran outside to calm the wild Peggy.</p><p>   Alexander crawled under the table and walked to the bathroom with his head down. It was surprisingly a good ten minutes before anyone noticed he was gone. Laf was the first one to notice. He alerted his parents of the news before running around, looking for his brother.</p><p>   Francis only smirked at the chaos. His plan was working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Slightly sexual scenes, body shaming (will put ⚠️)</p><p>Please let me know if I need to add anymore trigger warnings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex! Alexander!" Lafayette yelled from outside the diner. He and his parents had been frantically searching for ten minutes now. Meanwhile, Alex was in the diner's bathroom ranting and crying.</p><p>The boy turned around, faced the mirror, and sighed. <em>Why did I expect any of this to work out anyway? Why-</em> His thoughts cut off when he heard the yells of his name.</p><p>Alex splashed water in his face and calmly walked out of the diner. Outside, his brother tackled him into a hug, almost bringing him to the ground.</p><p>"Where were you?!" Laf yelled. "I was so worried. I'm gonna kill John."</p><p>"Laf, no," Alex whispered.</p><p>"Son, what happened?"</p><p>"I- can we just go back to the hotel?" The teen asked. His parents nodded, and they got everyone into the cars after saying goodbye to Francis.</p><p>They all got ready for bed, and Alex slept in the girl's room. Maria comforted him until his breathing evened out, and his eyes fluttered shut. His mind wandering to a fantasy where his plan worked out. Where he and John were holding hands and cuddling. Where they exchanged butterfly kisses, and everything was fine. Everyone was happy. Where Francis Kinlock had never existed.</p><p>The next morning, Alex woke to a sharp jolting on his legs. He grumbled, and rolled on his side, accidentally rolling off the side of the bed. <em>At least my legs aren't hurting anymore. </em>He thought, a small throbbing in his head distracting him from the events leading to that moment.</p><p>"Alex!" A shrilling voice exclaimed, slightly giggling. "I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you okay?" The owner of the voice, Peggy, was kneeling by Alex's side.</p><p>"Baby, what'd you do now?" A groggy voice asked.</p><p>"Alex fell."</p><p>"Well, why'd you push him?"</p><p>"I didn't! Ria! Why would you think that!"</p><p>"It's just a Peggy thing to do, baby girl."</p><p>Peggy fell silent, and Alex's eyes slowly opened to see the blushing, flustered mess in front of him. After Peggy calmed down, the two helped Alex up. They took him to the other room so he could get changed for the day.</p><p>"So what'd y'all wanna do today?" Mrs. Washington asked.</p><p>"Beach!" Everyone exclaimed.</p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, so Alex-" Peggy popped her glossy lips, and set down the tube. "-What is your revenge plan?"</p><p>"Revenge plan? What revenge plan? Why?"</p><p>Maria spoke up. "Alex, baby, he broke your heart. We can't just let that slide."</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but why you, Pegs? You and John are best friends."</p><p>"Like you said, we're best friends. I can tell there's something off with Kincock-"</p><p>"Kinloch," Alex corrected.</p><p>"Whatever," she looked up where Maria was puckering her now red lips in front of a little compact mirror. "Babe, help me out."</p><p>"Alex, listen to her. You helped me with James, it's the same thing."</p><p>Alex fidgeted with his short laces, his annoyed face turning into a frown. "You think Kincock- dammit Peggy- Kinloch's...?" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.</p><p>Peggy and Maria avoided the question.</p><p>"Y'know, I'll just go to Laf." Peggy started walking away. "I <em>know </em>he wants to kill John."</p><p>"C'mere Alex." Maria stuck her arms out, and Alex crawled into them. "She's not gonna seriously hurt him." She stroked his hair. "I'm sure John's fine, it's just..."</p><p>Alex looked up at her. "Just what?"</p><p>"He really, really likes you, Alex. It's actually very obvious."</p><p>Alex frowned again and looked down.</p><p>"Plus, he has something called standards."</p><p>-</p><p>"Laffy!" Peggy sang, dashing towards the tall Frenchman. "I need your help with something."</p><p>Laf, of course, was more than happy to assist, so the two headed back to the hotel. Peggy pulled out a notebook and a pen, and they sat on the bathroom floor. The plan was simple. First, Peggy would interrogate John, and if it doesn't work like they know it won't, they'll interrogate Kinloch. Nothing about it would be suspicious. Francis and John would only think they wanted to know more about their relationship. Common friendship stuff.</p><p>Satisfied with their plan, they went back down to meet the others for lunch.</p><p>They found a nice seafood place and sat down. They were seated at one booth and two tables, which was perfect for the plan. Peggy, Laf, and Maria sat with John in the booth. Angelica, Eliza, and Herc sat at a table with Alex. Mr. and Mrs. Washington sat at a table farther away from the kids. It was nice. Angelica and Herc were observing the group at the booth, being the typical mom friends, and checking up on everyone. That's where she saw the mischievous glint in her youngest sister's eyes. Although worried, she was amused.</p><p>Angelica tapped Eliza on her shoulder, dragging her attention away from whatever cute puppy video she was watching on YouTube. "What do you think Pegs is doing now?"</p><p>"Who knows? That kid is crazy."</p><p>-</p><p>"Mon ami, so tell me, how did you and Francis meet?" Laf asked, looking up from the menu.</p><p>"Mon ami, so tell me, how did you and Francis meet?" Laf asked, looking up from the menu.</p><p>"Ooh! Yes, tell us. You guys are so cute together!" Peggy exclaimed, fighting a gag. This was already getting hard.</p><p>"Oh, you know what, it's not that important," John responded, not wanting to talk about <em>him.</em></p><p>"Ah, but we are amis! Surely you are able to tell us something." Laf put down the menu.</p><p>"Exactly!" Peggy agreed. "Plus, <em>I'm </em>your best friend." She gestured to Maria. "We're all friends here, Johnny."</p><p>John looked down, his mind racing. What would they think of him if they knew? What would they do? What would they say? "Uh, we met at a party." A little white lie never hurt anyone. <b>(Me writing this and not fully knowing the backstory.)</b></p><p>"Ooh, what kind of party?" Lafayette asked.</p><p>"Just like you know...a party."</p><p>The four of them exchanged questions like that, John mostly lying on all of them. Eventually, they got their food and ate mostly in peace. Somehow, Peggy found her way to the booth Alex was at and snuck under the table without anyone noticing. She started playing weird music and ghosting her fingers on his legs. Everyone at the restaurant stared at Alex as he burst into laughter and kicked. He ended up kicking Peggy in the face and giving her a bloody nose. Of course, Peggy would have to make a scene.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hi, Francis..."</p><p>
  <em>I have a task for you, baby.</em>
</p><p>"Uh, okay."</p><p>
  <em>Good. I need you to pick up something for me, and meet me at my hotel room. I'll send the address.</em>
</p><p>And the call ended.</p><p>John sat up from his place on the hotel bed and picked up his small backpack. Inside, he stuffed a twenty-dollar bill, a sweatshirt, sweatpants, his hotel room key card, and his phone. He left the room, accidentally shoving Angelica on the way out. He ignored the calls out to him, his mind already occupied with his task.</p><p>The walk to a nearby store was hot and sweaty. He felt relieved when the rush of cool air finally hit his skin. Although wanting to savor the lovely air conditioning, he quickly got the items needed, paid for them, and put it in his backpack. He wanted to get his encounter with Francis done and over with. Francis had offered to pick up John from the store, so he waited. <b>(*sticks pencil behind ear*)</b> Francis came by ten minutes later, and John was quick to jump into the passenger seat of the car, the heat starting to get to him. Luckily, the ride was silent. John stared out the window, wishing he was on the beach, wishing he could feel the wet sand in between his toes instead of Francis' hand on his thigh.</p><p>-</p><p><b>(</b>⚠️<b>)</b></p><p>Francis pushed John to the locked bedroom door, kissing him roughly. John stood there, eyes wide, eventually shutting them once tears were pricking at his eyes from the pain of Francis' thumbs bruising his hips and pinning him to the door. The two made out for about half an hour before Francis threw the freckled boy onto the bed.</p><p>Francis fell onto the boy, grinding on his leg. "Mm, you got the stuff, baby? Imma make you feel so good." He sat up, pulling off their clothing. He examined the other's body. "You put on a bit of weight since we last fucked; we need to fix that. You're lucky I love you. Others wouldn't be so nice. Ready?" John stayed quiet. "Alright."</p><p>
  <b>(TW over)</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>"John wouldn't lie to me! Not like that!" Peggy <b>(why did Peggy auto correct to PegGY??) </b>argued, back at the hotel room.</p><p>Although getting screamed at, Herc didn't flinch. "He's just being secretive, Pegs. Jesus, calm down."</p><p>"You're supposed to be the mom friend! You're supposed to know when something's off, and I <em>know </em>something is."</p><p>"I-" Herc started.</p><p>"If I may," Angelica interrupted. "I am like, 1/4 of a mom friend." Peggy nodded. "There's something off with John. He shoved me earlier, and one does not simply get away with shoving Angelica Schuyler." She glared at Eliza across the room who was playing UNO with Alex and Laf. "He knows that. People know that."</p><p>Alex was trying to distract himself. He didn't want to hear about John, especially if it was about his new relationship. Unfortunately, the keyword is trying, and he was failing miserably. Eliza was there next to him and could feel him being uncomfortable. She tapped Lafayette on the shoulder to get his attention and jerked her head towards the small boy. The two tried their best to keep him focused on the game, and it worked for the most part.</p><p>Maria was tired of all the screaming, so she took her laptop to a nice little cafe. She opened it and began searching for Francis. She knew something was wrong, and she was going to act now; whether everyone else agreed or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember, all bodies and styles are beautiful. Don't make yourself lose weight to be loved by everyone else.</p><p>👏SILENCE👏DOES👏NOT👏MEAN👏CONSENT!👏</p><p>👏A👏RELATIONSHIP👏DOES👏NOT👏MEAN👏CONSENT!👏</p><p>ASK FOR CONSENT, AND MAKE SURE THEY 100% SAY YES.</p><p>(If you are confused, repeat all the sentences in bold text aloud.)</p><p>Love all of you💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my last prewritten chapter, so updates should be every Monday &lt;3</p><p>TW: F slur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Francis Kinloch," Maria muttered under her breath. She opened an Instagram tab and searched the name. At least three different accounts with the same profile picture popped up. It was a picture of him and John. John looked different, though. He was skinnier and smaller. She clicked on the top profile, and all the posts but one was almost three years old. The post was a short video dated to a few hours ago. Francis was topless and acting like one of <em>those</em> disgusting white cis straight males, humping the air. The caption was 'Getting redy for baby😫🍆💦'</p><p>That's where Maria took a break and thanked whoever decided to make her a lesbian. The caption alone made her want to throw up. She decided that John was <em>definitely</em> in some trouble. He would never want to go out with someone who did<em> that</em>.</p><p>
  <b>my sister's hOt</b>
</p><p>💄💋:<br/>send help<br/>now.<br/>www.instagram.com<br/>[video attached]</p><p><b>baby</b>💛<b>:</b><br/>gdaidbsisbjsjaba<br/>ew</p><p><b>wOrk woRk:</b><br/>what in the straight tik tok-<br/>kill all men.<br/>Yes I know this is Instagram</p><p>👖👕🧵🧷:<br/>How'd you find THAT</p><p><b>baby</b>💛<b>:</b><br/>Is that kincock?!!!</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton:</b><br/>I need bleach.</p><p><b>Cinnamon Roll:</b><br/>^^<br/><b>Baby</b>💛<b>:</b><br/>Same</p><p>👖👕🧵🧷:<br/>^^</p><p>💄💋:<br/>^^</p><p><b>wOrk woRk:</b><br/>^^</p><p><b>baguettebItch</b>🥖<b>:</b><br/>^^</p><p><b>Alexander Hamilton:</b><br/>Can't John see this chat?</p><p><b>Cinnamon Roll:</b><br/>Wait yea</p><p>👖👕🧵🧷<b>:</b><br/>You good mah dood???</p><p>-</p><p>Maria put her phone away and searched for other social media platforms. She did this for about another two hours, occasionally sending pictures and videos to the group chat.</p><p>The others spammed the group chat with questions for John. John still hadn't responded by the time Maria got back to the hotel. He wasn't even there when she got back.</p><p>
  <em>6:57</em>
</p><p>"Guys, what time did John leave again?" Maria asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but I just texted Kincock. He says, why the fuck would I have him." Peggy quotes, one hand mimicking the marks. "Oh! Also, before that, I said, hey this is Peggy. Ya know, John's best friend? And then, he responded with- actually, I'll just let you read it." She threw the phone to Maria.</p><p>
  <b>Kincock</b>
</p><p>Hey👋 this is Peggy<br/>Ya know, John's BEST FRIEND???</p><p>Hey<br/>Saw your Instagram pics<br/>Damn girl<br/>You fine as hell<br/>Wanna come over?</p><p>Ew no</p><p>Aw babys playin hard to get</p><p>Fuck no<br/>I'm gay</p><p>Don't matter to me</p><p>Is John with you?</p><p>Why the fuck would I have him</p><p>-</p><p>"Ew." Maria scrunched up her nose and threw the phone back at Peggy.</p><p>"So I should block him, but I also have to interrogate him, so..." Peggy shrugged. "I'm just gonna start doing that now. Sooner I get it done, sooner I can block the creep," she muttered, turning around and shooting finger guns at Maria.</p><p>-</p><p>Francis sighed and kissed the top of John's head. "Fine, I guess you can go back if you really want too."</p><p>"Can you drive me? It's raining and it's late," John asked, grabbing his phone and putting it in his backpack.</p><p>"Can't sorry."</p><p>So John pulled out his phone, careful not to let the pouring rain ruin it. He typed out a message to Herc, asking him if he could pick him up. Herc, of course, being the mom friend, said yes. He walked to a nearby store, trying to show that he was definitely not at Francis' hotel room.</p><p>-</p><p>Alex's breathing picked up with the weather. It wasn't quite storming, but it was still raining hard. With John still out, Herc picking him up while Peggy, Laf, and Angelica were interrogating Francis, and Martha and George out for dinner, Maria and Eliza were at his side holding his hand.</p><p>"Alex, Alex, breathe with me, honey. In, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven," Eliza counted, and Alexander followed.</p><p>They repeated the breathing exercises a few times until Alex could stand up. Just like last time, he put on headphones and blasted the music in his ears. This time, he was listening to 21 Chump Street.</p><p>A few minutes later, John and Herc walked in. John gave Alex a short glance before turning away from him and running into the bathroom.</p><p>John paced around the small room. "Get over him. You have a boyfriend. There will be consequences." He repeated this aloud over and over again until he thought it stuck. Until he could say it without being flustered.</p><p>
  <em>I am not in love with Alexander Hamilton.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not in love with Alexander Hamilton.</em>
</p><p>Maybe it was a lie, all just an act. Maybe John Laurens was still in love with Alexander Hamilton. Or not, but no one would know. That's what's important here.</p><p>By the time John was out of the bathroom, the Washingtons had just gotten home, and Peggy had finished interrogating Francis for the day. The storm still hadn't receded. Actually, it only got worse. Alex was burrito wrapped in a signature Elizabeth Schuyler blue velvet throw blanket with headphones still on, eyes screwed shut, and trying to shut out the overwhelming sound of the rain. They were all in their coordinated hotel rooms, both rooms with the tv on.</p><p>"-a tropical storm here in Nevis," The reporter announced. "No need for anything too extreme just yet, but I'm sure we'll be fine."</p><p>"It's just like last time," Alex panicked. "They'll say, 'It's just a storm,' when it's not. It's not just a storm. I-" He started hyperventilating, and his brother was immediately by his side.</p><p>"All will be fine mon petit lion," Laf reassured, rubbing his back through the blanket. "And even if it does get worse, which it will not, we'll be prepared. The town will be prepared. It is not like before."</p><p>Alex nodded, and Laf hugged him before coming up to John who was watching the entire scene.</p><p>"Mon ami, I wish to speak to you." John shifted his weight uncomfortably between his legs and followed Laf onto the umbrella-covered balcony. Laf shut the door and sighed. "What the hell, John? We had a deal, and now you just go off and start hooking up with this random asshole?!"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I am fucking not done. You have been more distant, and Peggy's trying to convince me that <em>Francis Kincock</em> is the fucking problem, but I'm sure it is not. You are the problem! My brother is heartbroken, but he is not showing it because you have no idea how amazing he is at hiding things. That is of course his feelings for you. It was so obvious, and he was going to confess too. He had this whole elaborate plan!" Laf keeps ranting on for about another ten minutes. "...congratulations."</p><p>John took a deep breath, trying to hide the tears shimmering in his eyes. "Y'know, sometimes things just don't all work out the way we plan, Laf," He spits before sliding the glass door open and slipping back inside.</p><p>John grabbed the backpack from before, clothes still inside, his phone, and the room key card. He slipped on a hoodie and went outside for a walk.</p><p>"Hey, hey, babe, you okay? You look...upset for lack of a better word," Herc asked when Laf finally came back inside.</p><p>"Yes, of course, mon amour," Laf answered, glaring at the door John walked out of not fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>-</p><p>It wasn't the loud, annoying sound of the rain distracting John. It was the hoodie he grabbed and slipped on from his luggage. Alex had gifted that one to John on his birthday last year. Black with white print, <em>I swear I'm not obsessed with tur- aw isn't this little guy adorable?</em> and a cute cartoon turtle. It was perfect for him.</p><p>He wasn't in love with Alexander Hamilton, so why did his heart flutter at the thought of the adorable man? Why did he smile when the other did? Why was he so intrigued whenever he spoke?</p><p>Then, his mind shifted to Laf, to the conversation they just had. <em>You have no idea how amazing he is at hiding things.</em> John scoffed at that comment. No one knew what happened behind closed doors in the Laurens household. No one saw what happened after his mother's death three years ago. Sure George knew his father had some problems, but that wasn't even the half of it.</p><p>John's hand drifted up the left soaked sleave to a scar left by a beer bottle being shattered on it. He could remember that moment exactly.</p><p>
  <em>"The hell you've been?" Henry slurred, taking another swig from his corona bottle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the lights were off and all the curtains were closed. John could barely see in the house, so he did the only logical thing; flicked the switch and turned on the lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry hissed at the new setting. "You still haven't answered my question."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was at Alex's house," John answered simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? You haven't spoken to me all day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-" What would he answer with. He couldn't just upright say he didn't feel safe. His father would be pissed. "You just seemed tired. I-I didn't want to disturb you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Well, now I'm tired. Tired of all your fucking bullshit. You never want to talk to me. I just sit here alone and suffer. Is that what you want? Huh?! For your old man to suffer?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You probably want me do die slowly, right? All you wanna do is play with your friends. Y'know what? I don't want you to hang out with them. Faggots aren't they? Actually, I forbid it," Henry declared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But they're my friends! I can't just-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! Just shut up, boy!" Henry yelled. "You're so annoying! A fucking pest! You will do what I say, and that's final!" And then he threw the bottle. "Do you know how fucking expensive you are? How much money I spend on you?!"</em>
</p><p>Luckily, you can barely remember anything when you're drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, it might be late, but it's only half a day late, so I'm gonna call this a consistent update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John spent that night at Francis' hotel room, and no one seemed to notice until Martha did the daily headcount. Peggy, being the closest to John and Alex not wanting anything to do with him, called to see where he was. John didn't answer. So Peggy called fifty-one more times, left twenty-nine texts, and five voicemails.</p><p>A few hours later, John walked into the hotel room completely soaked. Peggy was fuming. She thought he was dead. She thought he drowned or was kidnapped, or stabbed. For all she knew, John could've been shipped all the way back to New York.</p><p>"Johnathan Henry Laurens, what the actual <em>fuck?!</em>" The one and only Peggy Schuyler <b>(*Debby Ryan* Peggy 2020 btw)</b> shrieked when he brushed her shoulder on the way to the bathroom. "I blow up your phone with <em>fifty-one</em> calls, twenty-nine texts, and five voicemails, and your gay ass has the <em>audacity</em> to not fucking answer?!"</p><p>John just shrugged. "My phone was dead."</p><p>"Bitch, then what the fuck is this?" She spammed him her drafts from her Alexander Hamilton x John Laurens fanfiction. John's 'dead' phone started blaring 'anD PeGgY' and Siri's voice read the messages aloud. It was a crack smut fanfiction. "Phone dead my ass. You think I didn't see your phone get a Wattpad notification when you walked in?"</p><p>"Look, Pegs, I'm fine."</p><p>"Well maybe for now." She started to charge for him, but Herc managed to pull her back.</p><p>"Laf, help me!" Herc yelled.</p><p>He looked up from his phone. "Eh let her at him. It's fine."</p><p>"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! Go help your boyfriend!" Martha scolded. Of course, then he listened.</p><p>Peggy managed to calm down after having to repeatedly pin her to the ground. Since it was still storming, they stayed inside all day. They played Uno while Alexander was writing. He was writing what he thought college was going to be like. The five who graduated managed to apply for the same college, Columbia.</p><p>Columbia would be where he'd finally meet his soulmate. They'd get married after graduation and adopt or get a surrogate for kids. They'd watch them grow up, watch them leave for college. He'd finally be happy.</p><p>
  <em>I stared at the front of the school. Columbia. I finally made it. If only 12-year-old Alexander Hamilton could see me now. We didn't die on that island. It got better for us, and now I can finally make a name for myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John's still here, which I'm grateful for, but it still hurts whenever I see him. He was supposed to be the one I married. My first kiss. My first. But, he's with Francis. Happily, I may add. They got engaged a few days ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John usually stays with Francis' group, but that's fine. He still manages to come for important events, and he's my dorm mate. What better way to get over someone than head-on, am I right? Heh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I feel kinda lonely. Angelica and Eliza both found someone. I'm just here. I would hang out with Peggy and Maria, but they're not going to Columbia this year, and I don't want to interrupt with whatever they're doing. Y'know? Being in love and shit. I'm being bitter. I should probably stop. That's why I spend a lot of time writing. I can project myself and my hopes and dreams into my chara-</em>
</p><p>Alexander gets cut off by his brother's voice. "Mon frère, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Maman commande une pizza." <b>(My brother, what would you like? Mom's ordering pizza.)</b></p><p>"Uh, fromage." <b>(Uh, cheese.)</b></p><p>"D'accord, bien." <b>(Okay, good.)</b></p><p>-</p><p>"Yo pizza's here!" Herc's loud voice bellowed.</p><p>They all scrambled to the girls' room to get a slice. They ordered one cheese pizza, one pepperoni, and one Hawaiian.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Today is the first day of classes! I'm really excited to finally start. Angie's taking this class with me. It's nice to have a familiar face with all these new people.</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em>I've been on campus for a week now. Sadly, I haven't really made any friends. Maybe I can do that in my next class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been about a month since classes started, and I made two friends! I'm very proud of myself. I haven't seen John around in a while. He's probably just really busy with his classes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to visit Mom and Dad with Laf for the weekend. We're going to just stay home and hang out. Maybe play some board games or watch a movie. I'll probably visit the two younger Schuylers and Maria while I'm there. It's only been a month but I miss them so much. Being away from home is so much harder than I thought.</em>
</p><p>A loud sound of booming thunder echoed through the building. Alexander started to shake and brought his knees up to his chest for comfort. Without his distraction of writing, he can hear the storm clearly. The howling of the wind, each clap of thunder, the raindrops hitting the pavement below faster and faster and faster.</p><p>He could feel the harsh rain against his skin, the wind in his face, and thunder shaking every bone in his body just like it was back in Nevis. He could hear the screams for help, as the people drowned. The sound of houses and trees being demolished and crumbled against the force of nature.</p><p>"Alex, Alex, come on, I'm right here. You're okay," a distant, sweet voice rang in the back of his mind.</p><p>"Alex, come on man, come back to us. We're all right here," a deep voice said.</p><p>Alex slowly felt himself being brought back to reality as voices kept speaking to him. He finally opened his eyes a few moments after.</p><p>"There he is." Martha smiled and brought the boy into a hug. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay, hun."</p><p>Alexander sniffled and cuddled into his mother's arms. It was just a storm. Nothing's going to happen. He was going to be alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all are having an amazing day! If not there's always tomorrow! Love you *mwah* &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sigh* the updating streak has ended</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit, it's still storming," George grumbled when he woke up to the loud thunder.</p><p>He was concerned about Alex. He knew how he could get sometimes with this weather, and he hated seeing him like that. Hated seeing him being haunted by the things that happened on this island. This was supposed to be a vacation.</p><p>He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness away from his face before getting up to check on his elder son. Alex was tucked into the comfort of the hotel bed. He was sleeping, but he didn't by all means look peaceful. His brows were furrowed, his eyes were clamped shut, and he was mumbling a name over and over. James is what it sounded like. <em>James.</em></p><p>George tried to fall back asleep. But he couldn't. It was only 3 am and he knew the logical thing to do was to sleep, especially with eight kids he had to chaperone, but something in the back of his mind was bugging him. <em>Who is James?</em></p><p>Alex had mentioned what had happened to him and his family before him and Martha adopted him, but a James was never mentioned. He knew Alex had a deadbeat father, knew his mother had died from an illness they both contracted, but never a James. <em>James.</em> He thought of the cousin Alex stayed with but pushed the thought away when he remembered his son sharing a name.</p><p>-</p><p>John's eyes widened as he read whatever was on his phone.</p><p>"Um, I, uh, I-I have to go..." John stuttered out, getting up from the floor and slinging his backpack around him.</p><p>"Where ya going?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you're gonna miss UNO," Herc added.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I really- I have to go," John insisted. With that, he ran out the door.</p><p>-</p><p>"Aw, baby, you're shivering," Francis smirked. He unlocked the car and let John in. "Here-" he handed John a black leather jacket. "-take your clothes off and wear this." John nodded and climbed into the backseat so he would have more room to change.</p><p>Francis started driving off.</p><p>-</p><p>"Alex, can I ask you something?" George asked.</p><p>"Sure, dad."</p><p>Of course, Alex had been calling him that for a while, but every timer said it, his heart warmed. It meant a lot, especially here where Alex grew up.</p><p>"Who's James?"</p><p>Alex paled. "He...is my- was my brother."</p><p>"How come you never mentioned him?"</p><p>"I dunno," he lied. He knew why. He wanted to forget him. Well, not forget <em>him</em> exactly. He wanted to forget what happened, what he did.</p><p>"You said he <em>was</em> your brother." Alex nodded, looking at the floor. "Can I ask, what happened to him?"</p><p>"He died," Alex answered vaguely. George nodded, not wanting to overstep.</p><p>-</p><p>Francis broke away from the kiss. "Mm, baby, I gotta unlock the door."</p><p>John let out a breath. He was kinda tired, ya know, the rain and all. He didn't know what Francis wanted, but he wasn't really in the mood for their usual activities.</p><p>John stepped into the hotel with Francis. The first thing he noticed was a lacy, dusty pink bra on the floor.</p><p>He bit his lip. As fond as John was of crop tops and feminine clothing when not under the supervision of his father, lingerie was not really his thing. He really was tired today, and especially not in the mood for putting on a show.</p><p>"I thought I told you to leave," Francis growled in a rough voice.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>A young woman, definitely a few years older than him, walked into view. She was wearing a shirt that hung loosely over her frame. One of Francis' shirts John realized.</p><p>"But baby, I <em>need</em> you," she begged.</p><p>"Who is she?" John asked, voice quivering.</p><p>Sure maybe deep down John knew he didn't love Francis and he wasn't really into the relationship, but this hurt. Francis had come to him and started their relationship again just to cheat? Was he not enough? Was he too fat? Too ugly? Too gay?</p><p>"No one of importance." He faced the woman who was now basically crawling on him. "Get out."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>The two argued for a while, and eventually, John just left in tears.</p><p>He sat there on a bench near the hotel in the rain crying about who knows what.</p><p>-</p><p>The Hamilsquad™️ was playing UNO again. Alex was mad because Peggy was always winning. Peggy was cackling because a mad gremlin who was spewing death threats over a petty card game was "funny."</p><p>Tired of the kids' screaming, Mr. and Mrs. Washington was in the other room watching television.</p><p>"Peggy! Stop provoking him!" Angelica yelled.</p><p>Martha walked into the room. "Did John say when we were going to be back?"</p><p>They all shook their heads.</p><p>"It's getting kind of late. Could one of you text him?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be fine," Laf said.</p><p>Then, there was an alarm blaring and a voice through the building's speakers.</p><p>
  <em>"Attention. The storm has evolved into a category 2 hurricane. Please evacuate. There will be signs where to go. There are hotels up in the mountains, so they will be safer. Take care."</em>
</p><p>Alex froze. Again. Again! It was exactly like this all those years ago. Those years he wanted to forget. Erase. He wanted to not start crying whenever there was a storm. Not be reminded of his brother.</p><p>His brother.</p><p>"Okay, someone call John, now," Martha ordered.</p><p>His brother saved him.</p><p>Peggy dialed his number.</p><p>One ring. Two rings. Three rings.</p><p><em>"Um, hi! John Laurens is currently unavailable. I'll probably call you back later. Peggy don't spam." </em>The recording of John's voice said.</p><p>"Just...call again," Martha said.</p><p>Peggy dialed again.</p><p>One ring. Two- what.</p><p>It was John's ringtone.</p><p>"Goddammit, Laurens!" Peggy exclaimed.</p><p>"What do we do?!" Eliza panicked.</p><p>There were a series of overlapping chatter and arguing, but Alex couldn't hear them. His mind was racing with thoughts.</p><p>"I'll get him," he interrupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oop-</p><p>I wanna know what you think's gonna happen. Go tell me. Right heere —&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all on Wattpad this is already chapter 21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll get him," he interrupted.</p><p>"Alex, it's dangerous!" Eliza warned.</p><p>"It's fine, I'll be fine," he assured.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>"Fine. I'm texting you the address of the hotel we're going to. I better see you there, young man," Martha said.</p><p>Alex nodded.</p><p>"Do you even know where he is?" Peggy asked.</p><p>Alex shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me..."</p><p>"Okay, fine. He would probably be with Francis," she mumbled. She took out her phone, trying to find out where Francis was staying. "Yo! Get off the WiFi! It's going down and I need it to find John!"</p><p>They all immediately obeyed. Alex needed to find John, and he needed to do it fast.</p><p>"Ok, I got it! Sending now."</p><p>-</p><p>The rain poured harder and harder. It was like blades of glass cutting through his clothes. The water level was rising slowly by the minute.</p><p>John had stopped crying by now, but he was still sitting paralyzed on the concrete.</p><p>There was something wrong. He could feel it. The wind was picking up too fast. There was too much rain. It hurt to open his eyes. But he didn't care. He didn't care if he just stayed there and nobody found him.</p><p>He didn't want to die. No, more like evaporate and float above everything. Just watching and listening and learning.</p><p>-</p><p>So maybe Alex didn't have a driver's license, maybe he did, but he had a permit, he knew how to drive. Mostly. Just because you know how to do something doesn't mean you have to be good!</p><p>
  <b>(A/N: me: *trying to remember how to drive*)</b>
</p><p>After fifteen minutes, Alex finally got the car started. He put the address into the GPS and started driving.</p><p>-</p><p>Some people were running out of the building, but John didn't think anything of it. People can do whatever they want as long as they weren't hurting others for no reason. They weren't hurting him. They had no reason to hurt him. He did find it annoying when they would accidentally splash mud on his face and jacket though. God, that would be a pain to wash out.</p><p>Actually, good. Let's fucking <em>burn</em> the jacket later. Hey! You behind the wall! Yes, you! Let's burn all of his shit. Mother fucker deserves it! No one hurts the gaé turtle.</p><p>They didn't warn him about the upcoming events. They didn't apologize when they splashed the dirty water on him or stepped on his foot. But why would they? Obviously, they just wanted to get out. They didn't pay attention to the little details. He was invisible.</p><p>-</p><p>So maybe it took him longer than the estimated ten minutes. Maybe it took him almost an hour, but it was because of traffic. Yep, lots and lots of traffic on the road going directly the opposite way of where sane people were going.</p><p>Okay, fine. He got lost.</p><p>What? The cell towers were down, and although some adrenaline was keeping him from going into a breakdown, he was so close to breaking. He couldn't call anyone.</p><p>-</p><p>"The cell towers are down..." George muttered, looking down at his phone, the only source of light.</p><p>He needed Alex to call him. He needed to know if he was okay.</p><p>Maria paced around the small hotel room. "It's been over an hour! He should be back by now!"</p><p>Eliza chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe it's just traffic?"</p><p>Martha held a crying Lafayette in her arms. "Better be."</p><p>-</p><p>Alex hopped out of the car as fast as he could, running for the front doors. When he tried to open them, something caught his eye. Golden, curly hair? John?</p><p>"John?"</p><p>The boy's head shot up from his arms. He looked at Alex and immediately started sobbing. He had hurt him. He hurt the one person he swore would be the last person he would hurt, and he did it first.</p><p>Each part of his brain was yelling, and all he could hear was the screaming and ringing noises.</p><p>"Shut up!" He snapped.</p><p>Alex stepped back.</p><p>"Why am I such a snowflake!" John cried.</p><p>Not only did he hurt Alex and all of his friends, but he (unofficially) left Francis! Francis was going to tell his father. He was going to get disowned. All because Francis messed up once and John didn't give him a second chance because his feelings were hurt.</p><p>Nope! Scratch what he thought before. He <em>definitely</em> wanted to die.</p><p>"John," Alex whispered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," John mumbled. "I didn't want to hurt you. I swear I never ever want to hurt you or anyone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you." He whispered that last part, but Alex heard it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>John shook his head. "I- nothing."</p><p>"No, you-you said that you loved me."</p><p>John hesitantly nodded and stared at all the water next to him.</p><p>"I want to marry you," John confessed.</p><p>"I love you too-"</p><p>John's head shot up again. <em>Did-did I hear that right? I was an asshole to everyone.</em></p><p>"-But I'm afraid that's not of importance right now, my dearest, Laurens." He threw John the car keys and his phone. "The password's five-two-six-seven-</p><p>"Lams," John interrupted.</p><p>Alex gave him a small nod. "-go to messages. There should be an address in Peggy's contact. Put that in the GPS and <em>drive</em>. They're expecting u- you."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'll be right behind you; I promise." Alex hid his uneasy smile.</p><p>-</p><p>Alex saw how many people were still in the lobby when he tried to open the doors. There were too many. Did they know what was happening or did they just not care?</p><p>Turns out, they just didn't believe it was true.</p><p>Alex, being head of the student council and captain of the debate team, managed to convince them to leave. Not without any screaming matches, of course.</p><p>It was only after they left that Alex's brain caught up to him. He was reminded of his brother, the way he saved him during the hurricane, the way he made sure he was always okay. He always made sure he had the same school resources as all the other kids.</p><p>Yes, his brother would probably be proud of him for just making it to 17, but he wanted to do something more. He needed to.</p><p>He looked up to see his feet had taken him to his old home. It had been demolished by now and was just another empty patch of land, but it meant a lot.</p><p>Then, he heard screams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How the hell did I manage to finish this chapter today-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this was so late, but maybe this long chapter makes up for it? Also, I've never been in a hurricane, I think it really shows heere</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John!" Peggy shrieked, tackling him into a hug. "I was so worried you asshole!"</p>
<p>"John!" Martha ran up to them. "John, where is he? Where is my son?!"</p>
<p>"He-he should be coming soon. I-I left with the car and he told me he was right behind me," John stuttered out.</p>
<p>"And you just left him?" George asked. "You left him in the rain, during a <em>hurricane</em>, knowing he has issues with this weather?! Not to mention the hurricane! He could die, John!"</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry he to-told me to leave..."</p>
<p>"Y-" Martha put a hand on George's shoulder, his response dying with his anger. "Sorry, I'm just...worried."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Each scream tore a hole in his chest. Each scream reminded him of that day. So many people died. That can't happen again.</p>
<p>"No, no, no," Alex panicked as his mind screamed at him. <em>Find them! Save them!</em></p>
<p>After running around the block, he heard the source of the screams. They were only small children attempting to battle the flood and strong winds.</p>
<p>He ran as best as he could with the water levels rising. The children waved their arms towards him. He could see the relief on their faces as he picked them up and dropped them on the sidewalk. The sidewalk was just high enough for them to run on and not be drowned by the water. The kids ran off together, hopefully somewhere safe.</p>
<p>He started making his way towards the hotel as fast as he could. He knew Martha would be worried.</p>
<p>The winds and flood grew stronger by the minute. His limbs grew tired of fighting nature's proud stance. The wind blinded him and to be honest, he was lost. He managed to find an evacuated building to rest for a while.</p>
<p>The building looked stable enough. Maybe the windows would break open, but it's okay, he could just hide out in a corner.</p>
<p>The moment he sat on the floor, Alexander felt like jelly. He was cold and exhausted. He wanted to keep his eyes open. He wanted to keep moving. This was just a quick rest.</p>
<p><em>Just a few minutes,</em> he thought, letting his body have its way.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"What do you mean he's not here!" Laf yelled.</p>
<p>"John, where is he?" Maria huffed, trying her best to stay calm.</p>
<p>Martha fidgeted with the useless phone in her hand. "He's coming. He's going to be here."</p>
<p>Laf sat down and put his head in his hands. "Maman, qu'est-il arrivé à Alexandre? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?" <b>("Mom, what happened to Alexandre? Why isn't he here?")</b></p>
<p>"I don't know, but he's going to be here. Don't worry." She pressed a kiss to her son's forehead.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was probably around 12 am and Alex still hadn't shown up! Everyone else was still awake waiting for him to show up. Waiting for him to let them know that he's safe.</p>
<p>Although useless, Maria gripped onto her phone and fidgeted with it. John and Laf were crying. Angelica and Herc looked calm for the most part. Peggy was muttering nonsense. Eliza was basically paralyzed, and the Washingtons were pacing around.</p>
<p>"George, George, why isn't he here," Martha cried.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Alex woke to ice cold water dripping on him.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he cursed, sitting up and wiping his face. He looked around confused and disoriented. Then, it all came back to him.</p>
<p>He stood up, shivering, and trying not to fall. His head was spinning and his vision was dotting out. Outside, the wind was howling and the water level was already up to his chest. The water was freezing, but he needed to get to the others.</p>
<p>He managed to make it up some hill where the water was only up to his heel when he felt like he was about to pass out again. The last thing he heard was a snap, the last thing he felt was something heavy on his lower body, and the last thing he saw was a tall building.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The group sat uneasy, waiting for Alexander. Waiting for any answers, just anything. At 5 pm, they heard an announcement.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Attention, rescue teams will now be going out to find any missing people."</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A few hours later, paramedics came rushing into the bottom floor of the hotel. There were about seven people on stretchers, one being Alex. Alex wasn't bleeding too much but, had a couple of ribs broken, and a broken leg after a tree had fallen on him.</p>
<p>The paramedics were working on getting everyone stable, and trying to contact guardians or family members. So far, 5 out of the 7 were stable and 1 family member was able to be reached.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The backup generator had kicked in now, and Maria and Peggy were trying to find Alex. His phone was offline so they couldn't track him, and he wouldn't answer his phone.</p>
<p>A few hours later, some people walked up to the group, looking for George and Martha. The kids couldn't hear what they were saying, but they're were hushed whispers and a few gasps from Martha. George and Martha came up to the kids.</p>
<p>"Guys, we gotta go, but we'll be back, okay?" George told them. They nodded, and the Washingtons left with the other people.</p>
<p>"What do you think happened?" Eliza asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm scared," Maria said. The group lowered their heads and murmured agreements.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Washingtons followed the people downstairs where they set up a makeshift hospital. Their thoughts were racing.</p>
<p>They led them into a small room where Alex was. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and slightly blue. He had bruises all over his body and had multiple casts and bandages.</p>
<p>Someone behind them cleared their throat, trying to get their attention. They turned around. "Are you-" she looked down at a clipboard she was holding. "-George and Martha Washington?" The couple nodded. "Well, your son, Alexander Hamilton, had a tree fall on him, resulting in some broken ribs, and a broken leg. We're not seeing too much bleeding, but we also can't find the bleeding site. We're just watching over him for now. He is also recovering from hypothermia."</p>
<p>"Oh, god." George breathed.</p>
<p>"Sadly, we don't know if he is expected to make a full recovery, but we're trying our best."</p>
<p>The Washingtons nodded. They went back upstairs to get the kids. They needed to know what was happening. They brought them back downstairs to see him.</p>
<p>Laf was sobbing, scared for his brother. Blinded with emotions, he turned to John, starting to yell. "This...this is <em>your</em> fault!" He jabbed a finger and his chest.</p>
<p>"Laf, hey, Laf, calm down," his boyfriend urged.</p>
<p>"No! This is his fault! He left him there to die!"</p>
<p>"<em>Laf</em>," Martha warned, holding him back by the arm.</p>
<p>Laf struggled, trying to get out of his mother's strong grips. Eventually, he calmed down but didn't apologize. The group left John, knowing he needed it.</p>
<p>John looked at Alex. He felt terrible. It <em>was</em> his fault. <em>He</em> was the one who left him there. Alex was suffering and it was all his fault.</p>
<p>He watched Alex intently, making sure his chest moved, that he was still breathing. When he didn't for even a second, disturbing the rhythm, John gripped the chair. He was ready to get up and call someone for help.</p>
<p>John held his hand waiting for any sign that he would wake up. Soon enough, there it was. There was a tiny squeeze. It was light enough for anyone to just brush off without thinking, but John was looking for anything.</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex's eyes opened.</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>He winced and gasped in pain.</p>
<p>"Alex, Alex, you're okay, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"It-it hurts to breathe. My head hurts- I-I don't know..." he said.</p>
<p>John felt the guilt pooling in his stomach. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Alex's lips twitched into a light smile. "What for? This isn't your fault."</p>
<p>"It is! I left you there!"</p>
<p>"And I told you too, John. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry."</p>
<p>John sniffled, wiping the tear he didn't know were there. He stared down at Alex. The boy was staring up at him, his big, dark eyes twinkling with fondness.</p>
<p>"Your eyes are beautiful," John blurted out.</p>
<p>Alex breathed a laugh, slightly wincing after.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After some time to calm down, Laf realized he needed to apologize. He went downstairs, about to greet John when he heard a laugh. Alex's laugh. He saw Alex awake and talking to John. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes basically had hearts in them.</p>
<p>Laf sighed and turned around, letting them have their moment.</p>
<p>"Laf," Alex called out behind him.</p>
<p>Laf turned around to face his brother and smiled. "You're awake." He paused, not knowing what to say. "John, I want to apologize. I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to say."</p>
<p>John launched himself into Laf's arms for a hug. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Alex, although not knowing what was wrong, smiled.</p>
<p>An hour passed, and Alex got to talk to the others. Maria and George gave him a long scolding. There were tears, but they were happy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Alex knew something was wrong. His head shouldn't have been pounding, it shouldn't have been so hard to breathe, he shouldn't have been sweating so much, feeling like he was about to drown in lava, he shouldn't have been dropping in and out of consciousness. He should've known when he was getting dizzy and couldn't focus on anything.</p>
<p>"-and then-" Maria cut herself off when she looked down at Alex. His skin was very pale and his breathing didn't look very even. "Alex." She shook his arm carefully, trying not to hurt him. "Alex." No response. Not even a flinch. "Martha, something's wrong with Alex..."</p>
<p>"Hang on, I'll try to get someone."</p>
<p>Martha came back with someone, and with one look at Alex, they called out, "We need to get this boy to a hospital!"</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" Everyone yelled in unison.</p>
<p>"We need to get your son out of here. He needs severe medical attention," they said, lifting him on a stretcher and wheeling him out.</p>
<p>"Wait, where are you taking him?" George asked.</p>
<p>They didn't answer.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Two hours. Two hours! They left them there for two hours with no answers. No one knew what was going on.</p>
<p>They sat there in silence. No one knew what to say.</p>
<p>Then, Martha got a phone call.</p>
<p>"Hello...? Yes... yes... how is he...? What...? Yes, yes, of course. Okay, bye." She hung up and turned to the others who were staring at her, waiting for an answer. Outside, the hurricane had died down and was now just a storm. "We need to leave."</p>
<p>"Where are we going? What's wrong?" Eliza asked.</p>
<p>"Alexander is in critical condition and is in surgery at the moment. We have to get to the hospital," Martha answered. "We need to leave now."</p>
<p>There was no need for another word. They left in a panic, so many questions left unanswered.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for any answers. There were a lot of other families in the room. The tension in the air was terrifying.</p>
<p>"Alexander Hamilton?"</p>
<p>The group directed their heads towards the voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, how is he?" George asked.</p>
<p>The nurse bit her lip. "He's still in surgery. He had severe internal bleeding, causing him to go into critical condition. We don't know if he will make it."</p>
<p>George nodded, and the nurse walked away.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>No one knew what to say.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>They couldn't even cry. They just sat there, thinking.</p>
<p>John was scared. At least Alex had forgiven him if he doesn't make it...</p>
<p>
  <em>No! Don't think like that! He's going to make it! And we're going to go on a date when we get back. He's going to be okay. Please. Please be okay, Alex.</em>
</p>
<p>Even if dating didn't work out, it would suck to lose his best friend. He and Alex have been friends for so long. When he first moved in with the Washingtons, when he was all jumpy and scared, John was the first person Alex would go to. They clicked in an instant. John, no matter how boring the topic was to any normal human being, was entertained by Alex's rants. They never managed to not make his day. Alex was completely mesmerized by John's art. Even if they were just simple doodles. It always managed to get his serotonin up and running.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't lose him. Not now. I need him.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>By now, most of the other families had cleared out of the waiting room. Their family members got out of surgery safe and sound and were now with them, or they just decided to try their best to take care of themselves.</p>
<p>It was maybe 3:30 am, maybe later. It didn't matter. Alex was still in surgery and they hadn't got any news. This had been a long week, way too long to just've been a week. It felt like at least 4 months.</p>
<p>At around 5 am, they finally heard something about Alex.</p>
<p>"Alexander Hamilton?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, Biden won!! Stay safe and have a great day! I love you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, this is the last chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alexander Hamilton?"</p><p>They all jumped at the sudden change of the volume in the room. Their heads turned towards the voice. It was the same nurse from before.</p><p>"How is he?" Martha asked.</p><p>They all stood, pleading eyes staring at the nurse. Her fingernails tapped at the wooden clipboard in her arms. She was nervous.</p><p>"Your son is Alexander Hamilton?" George and Martha nodded. She took a deep breath. "Your son's internal injuries were very severe, and as you know we um, we took him into surgery to get a blood transfusion. We-we couldn't get the blood to him in time. His organs were too damaged- I'm so very sorry for your loss."</p><p>John stumbled into his seat. This was too much.</p><p>"W-What?" Martha gasped.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Your son passed away shortly this morning after suffering from internal bleeding caused by a falling tree." She bit her lip and left them in the suffocating silence. That seemed to be a natural occurrence. Heh.</p><p>Then, John broke it.</p><p>"Guys, I'm so sorry," he choked. "I shouldn't have left him. I-" John cut himself off with a soft sob into his hand.</p><p>Peggy came up to him. "Breathe, John. It's not your fault."</p><p>Soon enough, everyone else joined John and Peggy. They offered each other comforting hugs and reassurance.</p><p>-</p><p>Alex watched them, tears in his eyes. He wished he could've been there. He should've been there. They were right. It wasn't John's fault, it was his.</p><p>He could've been faster, he could've-could've done anything more. He didn't want to hurt them. He knew how bad it hurt to lose his family. George and Martha had already lost so much. John and Laf, Maria...</p><p>He just wanted to hug them. He wanted to let them know he was there, that he was watching. That he was sorry. That he loved them. Loved John.</p><p>"John, I know you can't hear me. I know none of you can hear me, but I love you. John, I want you to move on. I-I want you to be happy, to have a family. I know you want that. Forget about me, please. Forget me and be happy. It's not your fault. I love you."</p><p>To his surprise, John turned his head. He turned and looked where Alex would've been, straight in the eye as if he could see him. For a split second, he thought he could. But then, John turned away like it never happened.</p><p>"I'll see you on the other side..." he whispered.</p><p>Alex felt an arm on his shoulder. It was his mom. He gasped and smiled, throwing himself into her arms. Finally. Finally, he was with her again. God, he missed her so much.</p><p>-</p><p>They got back to New York a few days later. They barely talked during then. They just packed and left.</p><p>The funeral was sad. I mean, of course, it was sad, it was a funeral after all, but...</p><p>Alex never had too many friends. I guess he just lucked out being Laf's brother. I guess he lucked out having such amazing and understanding friends. Laf was always social. Popular. Alex wished he was him.</p><p>Alex didn't have any extended family either. It was just them at the funeral.</p><p>He didn't get to live a long, happy life like he was supposed to. He didn't get to change the world, didn't get to make a name for himself. He never got that date with John...</p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the summer was too quiet. Laf would stay in his room most of the time. The Washingtons tried to be happy. They tried to move past it for the kids, but it only hurt them more. Peggy stopped having that little pep in her step she used to have. Everyone was just a little different. Life was never the same without him.</p><p>Some good things happened, though!</p><p>John finally moved out of his dad's house. The Washingtons took him in. The graduates all got accepted into nice colleges. And they weren't too far away from each other!</p><p>They knew that soon enough, instead of feeling sad when remembering Alex, they would be happy. Happy that he was there. Happy that they got to meet him, to know him. To laugh and smile with him. And instead of sad tears, there would be happy tears. Happy tears in his memory.</p><p>So okay, he didn't plan his life like that. Yes, he wanted to make a name for himself, a name in the history books, but life doesn't always go as planned. And yes, this was such a shitty change in plan, Alex was still with them. Alex was still there. They felt that.</p><p>Alex watched all of this happen, and he would continue to watch them for the rest of their lives. And when one by one they would join him again, he would welcome them with open arms. They would meet his mother. They would meet and watch over everyone else until their time came. Until they were finally together again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this. I love you all so much. Have an amazing day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates once a week (hopefully). The chapters will get longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>